


"Streaking?"

by atl_chey



Series: Pack mom Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek threatens to spank Jackson, Ethan and Jackson get into trouble, M/M, Stiles is fucking done, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: Ethan and Jackson finally happen, but so does Theo and Scott





	"Streaking?"

**Author's Note:**

> my bad. Also, brett and Lori are gonna be in this to! (maybe)

_ Un-fucking-believable.  _ Did his children not know how to behave at all? Streaking? Fucking seriously? Stiles could fucking kill. Scott and Theo got into it with some bush and now were with Derek at Deaton’s for an antidote, because they had an allergic reaction. Isaac, Liam, and Boyd got into Peter’s shit, and now he was making them run the forest. But nothin _ g and Stiles means nothing _ compares to what Jackson and Ethan just did.

“Your brothers are fucking morons.” He grumbled at Claudia, strapping her carefully into her car seat.

“They’re lucky grandpa called me instead of daddy. They’re so fucking lucky it’s me and not dad picking them up.” He carried on, climbing into the driver's side of the car.

Babbling away in the backseat, Stiles was so proud of his two-month-old baby girl. She was his little miracle. Derek adored her and refused to let her out of his sight unless Stiles was there.

Pulling into the parking lot of the station, he parked next to his dad’s cruiser and killed the engine. He climbed out and went to Claudia, who was more than happy to be free.

“Let’s go see grandpa.” He smiled at her, carrying her inside with her diaper bag and the quick meal he threw together for his father.

Opening the door, he muttered a quick “Hey Trish.” to the receptionist heading towards his father's office where he could see the back of his boy's heads. They should be thankful his dad didn’t threaten to leave them in a holding cell all night. Thankful his dad even called him.

“You two are in  _ so _ much fucking trouble, I hope you know that. What the fuck were you thinking? Streaking all over the town?”

“Stiles, there’s more.”

“What the fuck did they do now?” He groaned, setting Claudia’s diaper bag and car seat down. 

“A resident says that they had glowing gold eyes in the report.”

“ _ That’s it, I’m fucking calling Derek.”  _ Stiles seethed, just so aggravated.

The boys  _ knew  _ fucking better.  _ Knew  _ not to be this stupid out in public, especially so fucking close to the full moon.  _ They knew  _ Derek had rules. In the safety of the house, or the woods or at their own houses if they go home, is one thing, but in public? He knew Derek would murder them after he did. He could already think of the punishments these boys would be getting. Derek  _ and  _ Peter would both kick their asses to the moon and back.

“I already did. He’s on his way.” Noah spoke softly, finally getting his granddaughter out of the car seat. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you two did at school today either. Stopping by the high school and pranking Finstock. Really boys? Nineteen years old and you have to be fucking children.” He glared at them. He had gotten the call about  _ 11:30 _ this morning about Jackson and Ethan being seen on school grounds, and Finstock had  _ actually  _ called him to inform him of their shenanigans.

“But mom, it’s mischief night.”

“I don’t fucking care what night it is, grow up.”

Stiles remembers pranking coach, he remembers the groundings and detentions, and the screaming matches with his father. Remembers the trips to the principal’s office, remembers getting suspended, and remembers the nights his dad drank because he didn’t know what to do with him.

He heard the boys whimper, he heard them growl lowly. He _heard_ Derek’s car. He _heard_ him cursing at Scott and Theo. He _heard_ Derek as he grumbled about the boys, and muttering a hello to Trish.

Sure Stiles was scary when he was pissed, but Derek,  _ Derek,  _ was worse. He’d scared Rafael all those months ago.  _ Hell,  _ even Peter scared Rafael. Stiles pissed even scared Scott’s father, but no one had to know that. Or the fact that Stiles threatened to chop off his manhood if he ever stepped foot back in Beacon Hills ever again. Good times, he thinks.

“What the hell happened?” Derek questioned, storming into Noah’s office. So ready to kill them. Nothing tops off what Jackson and Ethan did tonight.

“Jackson decided to play mischief night. That’s kind of what started it.” Ethan blamed.

“I did fucking not. You decided to go streaking across town!” Jackson protested.

“It was your fucking idea!”

“You stripped though!”

“Enough!” Derek growled, using his eyes. “I don’t care who started it, I want to know who brought out the claws and eyes first.”

“We felt the pull of the moon, and Jackson let his tail lose.”

“The kanima tail?”

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

“Jax buddy.”

“He still has that?”

Derek turned and glared, watching the two boys from the door to his father-in-law's office. He could’ve sworn he told them to stay in the car? Why couldn’t his kids listen? Claudia didn’t even listen to him, and she was two months old. They were all Stiles’ kids, and Derek swears by it.

“I thought I told you to stay in the car?”

“We wanted to go home with mom.”

“Get in here and close the door. Sit down on the couch.” Complying with the orders for once, Scott and Theo did as were told, and sat between Jackson and Ethan.

“I’m going to say this once, and only once.” Stiles started. “For the next month and a half, I’m going to make all of your lives a living hell.”

“You guys need to start listening to us. It’s not that fucking difficult. Seriously, hitting up the high school for childish games? Streaking across town, and half-shifting?”

“You streaked across town?” Theo asked in a hopeful tone.

“Can I streak across town?”

“Stay out of this, boys,” Stiles growled.

“Jackson ripped my pants.”

“Ethan punched me!”

“So you rip his pants?”

Toddlers, Derek and Stiles were living with a bunch of fucking toddlers. Fuck, Liam and Isaac weren’t like this. Liam the poor baby beta. These kids were really making it hard for them to trust them. Stiles refused to trust any of them, especially Liam and Isaac.

“Would now be a bad time to say that we found a beta with no pack?” Jackson questioned, hopeful look in his eyes. Perhaps to try and get out of whatever lecture he was about to get in because this was Jackson.

“Where?”

“What pack?”

“They’re at the hospital. Brett and Lori, Satomi’s pack?” Noah spoke, watching everything from the comfort of his desk chair.

“Satomi passed?”

“Oh my god, Liam.”

“What does Liam have to do with this?”

“Brett is on the lacrosse team, he’s Liam’s teammate.”

“Can we just take a moment to figure out what the fuck happened to Satomi’s pack? Is that too much to ask of you brats?”

“No.”

“Sorry, dad.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not, I enjoyed myself tonight.” 

Stiles could never express how bad he wanted to wipe that fucking smirk off Jackson’s face. Of all times he picks now to be an inconsiderate asshole. Never will this kid learn. Stiles was done 

“Do I need to spank you, Jackson?” Derek threatened, awfully close to his face.

Jackson froze, he was too old for this. Derek wasn’t serious, was he? He couldn’t do that, could he? Derek wouldn’t do that, would he? 

“Answer me, Jackson.”

“No, dad.” He whimpered, he was too old for this, but he was scared that Derek would actually do it.

“Ha! Jackson’s gonna get spanked like a two-year-old.”

“You’re next, Ethan.”

“Burn.”

“Theo Raeken.”

“Sorry, mom.”

“I think I do. I think I need to spank you and Ethan, and Theo can have his mouth washed out, and Scott can stand in a corner with his hands behind his back.”

“But I didn’t do-” Scott had tried an attempt to protest.

“Shut up, Scott, or you’ll be the next one over my lap.”

Better than to object, Scott, shut his mouth. He knew Stiles was serious, his best-friend never failed on an attempt to get his point across. He ignored him for a whole week once when they were younger because he ate Stiles’ cookie.

Sighing, Stiles helped his dad put the baby back into the car seat, strapping her in, and digging through her bag for her bottle. "I'll meet you at home, you're taking the boys, and then we can come up with how we're going to tell Liam about Brett and Lori."

"Why do I have to take the boys?" Derek questions, pulling his mate in for a hug, and kiss.

"Because they'll feel threatened by you, it's your job, dump them off with Peter once we're home. Peter scares Jackson."

"Get a room!" Jackson squealed, sniffing the air. The faint smell of arousal leaked into the air around them, and Jackson swears he was going to be sick.

"You and Ethan smell like this, so shut up!" Theo grumbled following them all out of the building, climbing into the car.

"Enough, all of you."

“I love having kids, they’re so great,” Derek mutters, hand on Stiles’ ass. 

“Wow, love you too, Derek.”

“Can we get Dairy Queen?” Ethan questioned, hearing his stomach rumble.

“There is fucking food at home, for once, so no, you are not stopping at Dairy Queen.”

 “You left them home alone?” Derek asked, bewildered. 

“No, Lydia and Allison are there, it’s fine,” Stiles reassured, moving away from him to put Claudia into the back seat.

“Fine, I’ll see you at home.” Derek smiled.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“No one loves me.” You could hear Theo pout.

“We love you, Theo.” They both sighed, glaring at the boy for talking.

“Yay.”

Shaking his head, Derek gave Stiles one last kiss before they parted ways, Derek following Stiles home.


End file.
